The present invention relates to paint container lids.
Paint container lids are known in the art. Some of paint container lids are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,715,982; 3,366,272; 3,899,107; 4,009,802; 4,034,901; 4,203,537; 4,893,723; 4,907,714; 4,949,884; 5,012,960; 5,388,715; 5,392,969. It is advisable to improver further paint container lids so as to provide on the one hand tight closure of the paint container with a lid, and on the other hand to allow easy discharge of a paint from the container.